Airplane
by eagora
Summary: Modern AU. Without a beata reader. All characters belongs to Terry Goodkind and ABC Disney. Sword of Truth and Legend of the Seeker.


Title: Airplane

Pairing: Kahlan/Cara

Rating: T

Notes:

Without a beta reader.

Characters belong to Terry Goodkind and ABC Disney. Sword of Truth and Legend of the Seeker.

Modern AU.

She fears nothing. But Cara was nervous, all her body was trembling and her blood was hidden in some part of her body. She was standing in front of the steps of the airplane, her legs refusing to move but her heart despairingly trying to go out from her chest.

Cara had been admitted to work as a Professor at the Aydindril University, but she had never been out from Jandralyn City in D'Hara before. Triana and Dahlia were very sad because Cara was leaving. They were friends with benefits and they would miss her. Dahlia offered to go with her but Cara preferred to go alone.

Now, Cara is staring at the stairs of the airplane, when sounds of footsteps makes her to flinch, someone was downing the stairs. A soft cleaned of throat and she looks up toward the sound. Cara's world stopped.

Kahlan was a flight attendant for six years already, she loves her job because it was what she chose to do. It is hard, flirtatious men always bothering her all the time and sometimes some of them are drunk, no friends, no home, no time with her family, no fun time, no time for herself, well, the most of her time was working only. In these six years, she has not a loving relationship because her job is in the first place. Her first and last loved one was Richard Cypher, a high school's boyfriend. But Kahlan is starting to be tired, although she went to many places and has a good salary, she would like to settle down. Lately she has thought about a new job in her loved city, Aydindril and who knows, finding someone to love and to be loved. But she waits the right time and the right person.

Then she sees Cara, the blonde woman is paralyzed. The flight could not to be late because of this woman. Then Kahlan sighs and downs the stairs, the blonde woman is in panic but when blue eyes meets green eyes, their world stop.

When Cara and Kahlan look into the eyes each other, there is a deep connection between them that it was created instantly, their souls were attracted each other like a magnet, like if they already know each other for a long time. And they could not take their eyes off each other.

Kahlan gives her best smile and with her soft voice convinces the blonde woman to move, "Hello, I'm Kahlan Amnell. I will take you to your seat, Miss...?" Cara blinks repeatedly trying to find her voice. "How can I call you?" Kahlan asks waiting the answer patiently. After a life, Cara says in a heartbeat, "Cara Mason. I have never been in an airplane before." then she releases the breath. "You do not have to be worried or afraid, I will hold your hand and I will be with you when you need to", Kahlan holds Cara's hand and leads the blonde's toward her seat.

While Cara is with Kahlan, she even forgets her panic. Her blood, heart and body are in the same way, she keeps nervous but for a new reason. The gorgeous Kahlan Amnell.

The noise and bumps of the airplane make Cara to open her eyes wide and grabs the airplane seat. Suddenly she remembers she was in panic because of the flight and looks around looking for the gorgeous flight attendant and tries to stand up but she is stopped for a hand on her shoulder. Beside her, it is seated an old man, his name is Zeddicus but he says it is Zedd for his friends. He explains to her about the procedures while the airplane takes off. Cara starts to tremble.

While the airplane takes off, in her seat, Kahlan closes her eyes and remembers of the stunning blonde with piercing green eyes and kissable lips.

Forty minutes flying, Cara thinks she is going to die, that her heart is going to explode and her breathing will fail. Zedd says she should close her eyes and think about a good thing then Cara remembers the gorgeous flight attendant with long dark hair, pale skin, blue eyes and the most enchanting smile in the world. She almost smiles too but a slight shake in the airplane, because of the dense rain clouds, makes her to open her eyes wide and instead of her heart to relax, it jumps faster and her entire body reacts against her favor. A sudden tightness in her stomach says she need to go to toilet and fighting with seat belt she tries to stand up. Cara thought she feared nothing, but inside the airplane is the opposite and panic is taking the control of her body and mind. Zedd helps her to release the seat belt. Cara staggers toward the toilet.

Kahlan is in the kitchen preparing some trays with drinks, when she looks at the blonde coming. Kahlan sees panic in the blonde's eyes and hurries herself to help her.

Cara stops in front of the toilet's door, breathless and sweating, then she sees the brunette coming toward her with a concerned look but when they touch each other, Cara's sight fails and her knees goes weak. Kahlan holds Cara firmly by her waist and takes her for a reserved area next here. It is a small place in front of the toilet and between the seating area and the airplane's kitchen. Kahlan catches a water bottle, she would offer it to Cara drink if she were not unconscious. Before pulling the curtain, Kahlan looks around trying to find the another flight attendant but she does not find her. Then she put a small pillow under Cara's head looking at blonde's face again "wow you are really beautiful!" she says noticing every detail of her face, Kahlan stares at the Cara's lips and her own lips itches to kiss them.

It has passed almost two minutes, Kahlan is squatting and the blonde is inert in the floor, Kahlan starts to worry, she touches the blonde's cheek and brushes her hair away from her face "Come on Cara Mason, wake up!" Kahlan says hopefully and keeps caressing her thumb on Cara's cheek. When the blonde opens her eyes slowly and with a confused look she stares at Kahlan. "What happened? Why am I here?" Cara says with a low voice, almost a whisper. There is a relief smile on Kahlan's face when she tells Cara what had happened with her. "When I was going to help you, you fainted. This is the only place I could take you without having curious people looking at us"

A strong bump in the airplane makes Cara to jump startled and embrace Kahlan tight. Kahlan falls on her back on the floor with Cara on top of her, one Cara's leg between Kahlan's legs. This is causing a pleased sensation which Kahlan has not felt for some time ago. A another bump and the airplane shakes, Cara tries to sit straddling Kahlan's thigh and because of this movement the Cara's knee touches with some pressure exactly on the Kahlan's clit making her to moan in pleasure. Cara opens her eyes wide because she is aware about what is happening, Cara thought she must stand up "I'm sorry I..." she was saying, but the hungry gaze that Kahlan looks at her, this sends a wave of arousal on all her body. Cara feels pulse between her legs and without thinking, she goes on top of Kahlan again and kisses her.

It is the best kiss for Kahlan in all her life, her entire body trembles and she pushes Cara closer to her. Cara slides her hand from Kahlan's breast toward her sex and put Kahlan's skirt up toward her waist. Unwittingly, Kahlan spreads her legs and Cara caresses her clit. Kahlan closes her eyes and presses her lips tight because she wants to be discreet and does not moan loud. Cara is kissing her jaw and neck while thrusting two fingers inside her. Kahlan is going to the edge and Cara goes down kissing her breasts and abdomen until her clit. Kahlan's hands are in a fist beside her body but when Cara uses her tongue after sucks her clit without stopping of thrusting her two fingers inside her, Kahlan bites her knuckle and her body writhes with orgasm. It is very pleasurable, the best Kahlan's orgasm.

Cara had never traveled, she had never thought about going out from D'Hara, but the job in Aydindril was something she wanted. And she always thought that for her, the worst moments brings the best things.

Eleven months ago, Cara was fired because of Triana fell in love with her. Triana is Darken's wife, he was her boss and he found out about their affair. Darken and Triana have followed Cara often, but with different reasons. Triana wants to have sex with Cara again and Darken wants to kill both women because of this.

Seven months ago, she finished her doctorate degree and with it her money. Then Dahlia offered Cara a room in her house until Cara could get a job. But Cara said she would accept it if she could pay in some way. Dahlia smiled. And both women have had sex each other often. Triana never gave up. Then Cara has shared her time with Dahlia and Triana and always hiding from Darken.

The worst moment brings the best thing. Darken Rahl meets Cara face to face one time only, and he would not be good with her, but Cara ran away and met Nicci by the way, an old friend. Nicci was one Professor in Aydindril and she was on vacation in D'Hara to visit the family of Denna, now her wife. They talked about their lives, then Nicci told her about the job at the Aydindril University and that she would indicate Cara for the job.

The worst moment brings the best thing. Cara found out she fears airplane, she was very very in panic, almost dying. But then, she is with the most gorgeous woman writhing in pleasure and coming in her mouth. Kahlan's taste and smell causes an uncontrollable reaction in Cara's body and senses. Her panic already forgotten.

Kahlan sits, breathless, and stares at the blonde, they stare each other while Kahlan recovers from orgasm. The voice of pilot warns they will land soon. Cara stands up and helps Kahlan straighten her clothes. Cara invites Kahlan for a dinner and she accepts. They exchange the numbers of their cellular and before returning to her seat Cara kisses Kahlan, and as promised, they sit side by side holding hands and Cara thanks for the help because of her panic. They smiles looking into eyes each other and in their hearts they know that it is the right time and the right person, they had found the love of their lives and that they will have a happy life together.

THE END.


End file.
